


Sensory Perception

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Without Shame [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body odor, Bottom Armitage Hux, Caretaking, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren is shredded, M/M, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sweat, Teasing, maschalagnia, osmolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Hux balked at being attended to like a child, but didn't try to push Kylo away as he was eased up effortlessly by a thickly muscled arm. He got another heady lungful of Kylo's scent and felt his cheeks go hot at the urge to just bury his face into the arch of Kylo's arm to seek out more. Not only was this an unusual thing for his post-injury brain to focus on, what was far more disturbing was the heat building in his blood, the low level swirl of arousal sneaking up on him and sending a throb of want straight down his body.Hux was mortified.





	Sensory Perception

The attack came just as they were exiting hyperspace, Kylo reacting almost too fast for Hux to register what had happened until a volley of green fire flew past the side viewport. With Hux's exemplary shooting skills and Kylo's deadly combination of superior piloting and the power of the Force, the Rebels who had attacked them never stood a chance. As the last X-Wing exploded into burning shrapnel Hux did a sweep of the area and saw they had neatly dispatched all enemy targets.

They wouldn't make it to the conference now, not with the ship sustaining enough damage to make hyperspace travel a risk neither of them wanted to take. There had been a hull breach to Kylo's quarters which was quickly sealed off, another critical hit to one of the stabiliser arms that left it jammed into position, but they were both still alive. Communications went out to the conference attendees letting them know the circumstances regarding their absence and to the Finalizer, reporting the situation and preparing them to receive the damaged shuttle once they made it back.

The air filtration cleared the smoke from the main cabin and the diagnostic showed that the ship was still quite capable of the two cycle trip it would take for them to return to the Finalizer. Adrenaline still coursed through Hux's veins even as he released his white knuckle grip on the cannon controls, a mild tremour going through his fingers as he straightened them out. When he stood to return to his co-pilot's seat, Hux felt a searing pain in his right thigh and stumbled, his vision muddled as he tried to hold himself up. Trying to determine the cause of his pain, Hux felt the sharp edge of steel jutting from his leg and resisted the urge to pull it out, not sure how deep it was.

"Ren. I seem to have --" Lifting his hand, Hux caught a glimpse of a dark smear of blood in the emergency lighting before he saw nothing at all.

 

 

Kylo stared at the body below him on the bed with his jaw set and his fingers itching with the need to act.  Another scan?  No nerve damage.  The readouts scrolled past blue and healthy.   Blood loss within acceptable parameters.  He stared down at the black shirt knotted around Hux's thigh and the crust of blood over it.  

Dress the wound properly.  He moved to wipe his hand on his shirt and huffed with annoyance at himself.  The only shirt he had was already lost to Hux's blood.  He shouldn't be standing here half naked.  He should go to his quarters and put on clean clothes.

His quarters. 

Okay, so that wasn't an option either.  And while he fretted Hux made a soft noise and Kylo leaned over him to check is pulse by hand because even though the readouts were there he didn't trust them.  

"I've stopped the bleeding," Kylo said, matter of fact because this was General Hux he spoke to and the man wouldn't stand for anything but relevant information.

 

When consciousness forced Hux's eyes to open slowly, the first thing he was aware of was the cool blue light of medical and the electrodes stuck to his skin and making him itch. The low hum of the machines that surrounded him and the sharp chemical scent of bacta were the next sensory indicator that he was at least under proper care. Were they back on the Finalizer? He wasn't sure as sleep overtook him again. 

Hux surfaced from unconsciousness again to Kylo's voice, this time noticing more of his surroundings. They were in the small medbay on the shuttle which meant he hadn't been out for long and they were on their way home. It also meant that Kylo was the only one taking care of him as medical droids weren't standard issue on smaller shuttles. Even with the machines he was hooked up to, Hux wasn't terribly confident in Kylo's triage skills, though the fact that he had patched up the wound enough to keep Hux from bleeding out was a point in his favour.

"How bad?" Hux's voice was barely a dry croak and he swallowed, coughing as his throat spasmed. He felt the warmth of Kylo's fingers on his wrist and when Hux turned to glance towards the monitor, he noticed Kylo was in a shocking state of undress, shirtless and leaning over him slightly. Hux felt his face flush as he looked quickly away.

 

"Better than it could have been."

 He turned his attention to the bacta patch on Hux's leg.  He'd slapped it on in haste as soon as the bleeding was under control and pushed the shirt down over on his thigh instead of taking the time to unknot it.  Now he worked at the fabric, tearing it with a curse and tossing it aside. He felt around the edges of the patch and removed it, glancing at the wound and nodding.

"You'll live.”

Kylo opened a fresh pack and wiped dried blood away from the edges of the wound before setting new bacta on it.

"Sorry about your pants," he muttered, indicating Hux's state of undress when he realized it might be disconcerting to wake up in one's underclothes in a strange bed.

 

Blinking slowly, Hux tried to prop himself up and only managed to get up to his elbows before glancing down at himself. He was dressed only in his undershirt and shorts, the mystery of Kylo's shirt solved as he realised it had been wrapped around his thigh before ending up in a filthy heap on the floor. Kylo's hands were surprisingly gentle as he blotted at the dried blood and pressed a new bacta patch in place. Hux winced at the cold sting as the medicine took effect. 

"No, you did the right thing. The fabric being in the way of the wound could lead to an infection. Thank you. For your attentions."

As much as the co-commanders disliked one another, they knew they had to work together civilly, especially in situations like this. With another glance down at himself and then at Kylo, Hux noticed how filthy they were. Soot and sweat covered Kylo's upper body: dark splotches on Hux's leg where Kylo had attended to his wound, streaks and hand prints where Kylo had undressed him. Under the minty chemical bacta smell, Hux could detect blood and smoke, and when Kylo leaned over him to dispose of the cleaning wipes and the old bacta pad, the sharp scent of Kylo's sweat.

"And you? Did you receive any injuries I should be aware of?"

Not that Hux was in any shape to take care of him, but as the painkillers wore off, Hux was feeling more clear headed. Given how his leg was throbbing, the wound was deep, most likely down to the muscle. He'd be out of commission for a few cycles, possibly a week until he was capable of standing for long periods again.

 

Kylo snorted as if the question were irrelevant. "I'm still standing." 

He felt oddly naked in the face of Hux's scrutiny.  The general wasn't in shape to be doing much of anything but he was trying to assess the situation, defaulting to command mode.  Kylo raised his arms and braced his hands against the overhead sensor, leaning in a little to give Hux a glance over.  After a moment’s thought he reached down and removed the electrodes attached to Hux's face.

"Sorry," he muttered as one caught a bit at his hairline and Kylo had to smooth back his hair to disentangle it.  He frowned at the lines beneath Hux's eyes.  

"You really need to sleep."

 

From what he could see of Kylo, which was quite a bit more than he ever had before, Hux could detect no visible injuries and the way Kylo moved didn't show any sign of favouring a wound. When Kylo angled the screen to read the diagnostic, Hux caught the strong scent of his sweat, salty and sharp and almost comforting in its organic bitterness when contrasted to the astringent scents of medical. Without realising it, Hux pushed himself further up on his elbows to breathe it in only to lean back quickly as Kylo detached the electrodes.

Hux batted at Kylo's hand, annoyed that he was being told to go back to sleep. "I've already shirked my duties for far too long. I have get ahold of-- " As he sat up, Hux's head swam a bit and he blinked away the static that shimmered at the corners of his vision. "The conference… I'm needed to..." When he tried to swing his uninjured leg from the bed, it was caught fast in Kylo's warm grip, the effort sapping what little energy he had and making him dizzy. A futile shove at Kylo's shoulder barely moved him as Hux tried to argue, knowing that he could at least attend the conference via holovid even if he couldn't be there in person. The last thing his senses registered was warm hands urging him to lie back and Kylo's musky-salt scent filling Hux's lungs

"You're in no shape for that, please lie back" Kylo said, his voice firm and then frantic as Hux trembled and went limp again.

"General... please."  He put a hand on his shoulder and reached in to touch his face with the other, wanting to smack him awake in a moment of irritation.  How typical of Hux to want to push through even if it killed him.  He checked his breathing and placed a finger on his pulse again.  Had he fainted?  The general's eyelids fluttered and Kylo peered into his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot.  You're not going anywhere.  I'll make the necessary arrangements.  Don't kriffing faint on me again."

 

Nausea threatened as Hux went limp on the bed, but he knew there was nothing in his stomach. Disorientated, he stayed down this time, letting Kylo fuss only because he was too out of sorts to fight back again. "Get on the comm, send them my apologies." With a clear hiss to his voice at having to ask this of Kylo, Hux added, "Please." 

Angry at himself for getting injured, Hux tried to think back to when it possibly could have happened and how he could have avoided it, wanting the information for any future scenario. He remembered a minor explosion of circuitry, most likely from a shot that knocked out the stabiliser, but had ignored it as it wasn't a critical failure, nor was the barely registered stinging sensation in his leg. Ah, so that was when it happened.

"I didn't faint. I just need some water. Now if you'll at least let me get myself a glass, I'll be fine." Hux snarled at Kylo's more forceful push, glaring daggers up at him. "So are you going to get it for me, then?"

 

So that was how it was to be.  Hux ordering him around on his own shuttle.  He shot back a glare of his own and grabbed a bottle of water from a cabinet beneath the bed.  With a grunt he pulled off the cap and slipped an arm under Hux to help him sit up so he could bring the bottle to his mouth.

 

Hux balked at being attended to like a child, but didn't try to push Kylo away as he was eased up effortlessly by a thickly muscled arm. Taking the bottle with a huff, he drained it in three long swallows, not even stopping to breathe until he was done. Once he did, he got another heady lungful of Kylo's scent and felt his cheeks go hot at the urge to just bury his face into the arch of Kylo's arm to seek out more. Not only was this an unusual thing for his post-injury brain to focus on, what was far more disturbing was the heat building in his blood, the low level swirl of arousal sneaking up on him and sending a throb of want straight down his body.

Hux was mortified.

A little shiver rippled through him, which was fortuitous in a way, because Kylo eased him back to the pillows and reached down to pull up the sheet at the foot of the bed. If his body decided to misbehave, at least Kylo wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Thank you." Handing the empty bottle to Kylo, Hux wondered if he had injured his head when he fell because there was no excuse for the desperation in which he wanted to press his face right up into the shadowy curve of Kylo's armpit and drag his nose through damp skin.

 

Kylo tugged the blanket up to the general's chest and put the bottle aside.  Hux was giving him a strange look.  Not angry, like before, but almost... pleading. He tried to imagine himself in Hux's place, being attended to by the general, and he didn't like the thought one bit.  Humiliating to be confined to a bed at the mercy of one who is an ally only by shared conviction.  One who owes no deference to him.

"I'll bring you something to eat later.  The medicine will make you nauseous."  As if Hux hadn't realized this already.  He was drawn again to the waxy pallor of his face, the damp hair sticking to his forehead.

"Are you still in pain?"

 

There was pain, but it was manageable. Hux dominated the bridge and ran his ship flawlessly while dealing with migraines and and enough tension in his neck and shoulders to last for hours after he was off duty. This was easy-- temporary.

"I'm fine," Hux snapped. "Now if you'd be so kind as to let the conference know our situation and that I will send my intel as soon as I'm able to. Update the Finalizer as well. Keep them on minor alert in case of another attack, though I doubt the Resistance will try anything after their ludicrous attempt on us." Another wave of dizziness set Hux's stomach rolling, sweat beading up on his forehead as he closed his eyes to let it pass. As he steadied his breathing, Hux remembered Kylo's piloting skills and how impressed he was that the shuttle, as ungainly as it looked, moved like quicksilver under Kylo's capable hands. It had dodged and swerved and then hunted and pursued, lining them up so that Hux could take them out with his deadly aim from behind the cannons.

Opening his eyes again, he saw Kylo staring at him, concern on his face. "Thank you, Ren. For your quick actions and exemplary flying. Your skill and definitive piloting will be noted in my report. Along with your medical attentions. I appreciate it." Weariness was overtaking Hux again and he felt he would be unable to keep his eyes open for much longer.

 

"Hmm."  Kylo raised a curious brow at the perfunctory compliment and then nodded.  "I already transmitted a message to let them know we're okay and to wait for further details.  They'll be expecting to hear from you when you're well." 

He raised an arm to wipe his brow and noticed with distaste that he needed a shower.  And he'd been hovering over the general all this time with his armpits rank.  A hot flush of shame crept up his neck and into his cheeks.  What must prissy Hux be thinking of that?

He went to the low chair beside the bed and slumped down into it.  "I just need to sit down a moment."  He hated to acknowledge even a hint of weakness in front of the general but his entire body ached and he needed to rest his legs.  He'd been running on pure adrenaline since the attack.  Making his quarters fit for habitation would take time he didn't have and he wanted to be near Hux in case he worsened again.  The chair would have to do.

"I might shut my eyes for a moment," he muttered.

 

"Of course, you need to rest too." The last words were slurred out as Hux succumbed to sleep himself.

After drifting off, Hux found himself surfacing from sleep every so often from the pain in his leg. It wasn't terrible, just enough to be uncomfortable and prevent him from the deep slumber his body craved. When he tried to turn on his side to get comfortable, the shift pulled his muscle the wrong way and he whimpered into the pillow, not wanting to wake Kylo as well.

 

 

"What's wrong?"  Kylo had dozed and woken from a nightmare of blurred images, screaming.  Someone on that resistance ship. Someone he knew-- and then Hux was calling for him.

Except Hux hadn't made a sound.  But the pain came up from him nonetheless.  Kylo reached out to touch his hip through the blanket and swallowed.

"Did you hurt yourself?"  He perched on the edge of the bed, trying to clear his head.  "Hey, Hux.  Come here."  He reached out to turn Hux towards him, trying not to cause any damage in the process.

“To hell with it,” he muttered as he climbed into the bed and lay down as quietly as he could, reaching a hand out and placing it back on Hux's hip because it was the only thing he knew how to do and even this took energy he barely had.  He felt the Force flow through him-- not to heal, that wasn't his gift, but to numb the pain and help Hux sleep.

 

In his state of fluctuating consciousness, Hux was only dimly aware that he was being moved, and then there was a shift towards warmth, painlessness.  Raw and fraying nerves were suddenly soothed and an encompassing sense of safety flooded through his body. When he realised he was being rolled onto his uninjured side by capable hands, Hux gave a soft sigh by way of reply and huddled against the warmth that was now so close. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled, his foggy mind thinking it was a thick, soft blanket, only to feel skin under his fingers. Heavy lids opened just a bit to see smudged skin dotted with freckles, but it was the scent that had Hux pressing his face against it, breathing in deeply and breathing out slowly. The hand that came to rest on his hip was a comforting presence and in his delirious state, Hux could almost feel waves of energy thrumming from it. 

"Ren." The name was a whisper against Kylo's chest. Hux's lips brushed it as he sought out more of the heady, cloying scent and dared to nuzzle at him.

 

Ren closed his eyes.  It felt so good to have a warm body close to him that he almost forgot it was the general.  He feigned sleep in fear that Hux would come back to his senses if Kylo seemed to be enjoying himself.  But he couldn't help raising an arm and gathering Hux in it, grunting softly as though he were still half-asleep and merely reaching for the closest thing, trying to still his pounding heart as Hux's sleepy face pushed into his chest, almost sniffing at him.  Probably with disgust.  But maybe he was too tired to care.  Hux didn't smell so pristine himself and he had to pull back the retort even as he came to his lips.  Instead he nosed against the hair that tickled his nostrils and closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

Another rich lungful of scent assailed Hux as he grew vaguely aware that Kylo had lifted his arm up to gather Hux closer. He sought it out, turning his head to inhale deeply. Even in the liminal state between sleep and wakefulness, Hux nosed at the thick bicep and shuffled closer, his body flush against Kylo's. If he were even slightly more lucid, Hux would be disgusted with himself for not just what he was doing but with whom he was doing it. Given that his world had been reduced to warmth and that intoxicating smell coming off Kylo’s skin, he gave into it. The consequences of his actions were the furthest thing from his mind.

A soft whimper escaped as he nudged closer to the scent rolling off Kylo's body, seeping from under his arm like incense and curling into Hux's lungs, filling every corner and suffusing Hux with a delirium that went beyond mere injury and blood loss. The bridge of his nose slotted up against the arch and he inhaled deeply, jaw slack as he exhaled and felt that low heat curl in his gut again.

 

Kylo smirked and glanced down at Hux.  Unexpected but not unwelcome.  Something fiercely protective stirred in him.  The premiere general of the First Order he may have been but he was also a man and not a particularly imposing one in his current position.  Kylo could easily swallow him up in his arms and keep him there, close to his chest.  Indeed it seemed as though Hux didn't want to be anywhere else.  When he pushed his nose up against Kylo's armpit the knight winced, worried that he would pull away in revulsion but instead he seemed not to notice.  But he'd taken a deep breath.  Perhaps he'd noticed but didn't care...  Another thought occurred and this one made his stomach flip.  Maybe the scent of another human comforted him.  Hux wasn't who he would have picked to share that sensation with but the proximity of their bodies comforted Kylo too.  And the way Hux nosed at him and curled in tighter sent another signal to his body that he wouldn't-- couldn't obey.  This was vulnerability and it wasn't for him.  And Hux was vulnerable too.  Surely not in his right mind.  But he could get something out of holding him, helping him sleep.  Who knew how long the strange alliance they'd formed in the bed would last.

 

In that moment, Hux found himself the most relaxed and comfortable he'd been in a long time, his injury nonwithstanding. In fact, he couldn't even feel it. His senses had narrowed down to warmth, a gentle embrace, and the scent of Kylo's essence permeating the close air between them. Dozing off again, Hux dreamed of a summer long past back on Arkanis. When the rains finally let up for two months of the year, they left in their wake a sticky humidity that one couldn't shake even after the coldest shower. It was the summer of his graduation from the Academy and freedom sang in his veins as he went into the city with his friends to cut loose, only to find himself in the arms of a boy with dark hair and skinny limbs, both of them groping at each other on a park bench in the dark, sweat pouring off them as they gave each other quick, furtive handjobs. The scent of the boy lingered on his shirt and Hux was loathe to wash it, remembering that night as one of the last cherished memories before he began his ascent as an officer of the First Order.

When Hux's consciousness surfaced again, it was to the sound of his own voice, a helpless sound born of a hazy want that followed him from his dream. With his nose still pressed to Kylo's arm, he chanced a look up to see the man fast asleep. It was too easy then to push his face closer, to seek out the scent at its core and to revel in it, mouth open and panting, nostrils flared wide, taking as much of the heady aroma in as he could while Kylo was unaware. A thought came to him then, wondering if it was too much to take this craving one step further, but before he could chastise himself, he gave an experimental lick to the salty musk. As if completing a circuit from mouth to groin, Hux felt his cock thicken and ache, a soft whine leaving him as he flicked his tongue out for more.

 

Kylo bit back a startled cry at the touch of Hux's tongue.  He'd felt a growing arousal in the man and had assumed it was the prolonged body contact.  But some unimaginable impulse guided the general now. 

Kylo kept still, feigning sleep, and reflected that it was not entirely unpleasant.  Sex was different in other places and his own experiences were few enough.  And this felt sexual, or at least, sex-adjacent.  More than anything else he sensed a desire in Hux that had never been directed at him before.  He moved his arm a little higher as if in automatic response to what Hux was doing, lifting it to give him access to whatever it was he wanted from Kylo.

 

Instinctively, Hux knew what he was doing was dirty and wrong, violating his co-commander like this in his sleep when he couldn't defend himself. It wasn't a sexual act, but the carnality of it was obvious in the reaction it stirred in him, mortification falling away in the rush of arousal as Hux acted on impulse instead of his usual level-headedness. The shifting haze of painkillers wearing off and the brain fog that followed traumatic injury could be blamed, but Hux felt lucid enough to be self aware and to feel a pang of guilt strong enough to pull himself away from the musk laden lure of Kylo's body.

A pause, a glance up. Kylo was still asleep. Lifting fingers to his lips, Hux felt them tingle as he touched them, tasted the bitter film of sweat on his tongue and his cock throbbed in the confines of his shorts. He didn't even need to question why Kylo was in bed with him, his quarters had to be sealed off due to the hull breach and the chair was uncomfortable to sit in, let alone sleep. Under the cool blue-white lights of the tiny medbay, the question that came to Hux was how to suppress this newly surfaced urge, this indecent lust for Kylo's scent. Shame had him easing himself back, away from the delicious aroma and the comforting warmth for the sake of his dignity and to avoid any further non-consensual contact.

 

 

Hux's sudden shift away felt too much like rejection and before Kylo could stop to think about it he tugged Hux back against his chest.  There was no question that he was awake now.  Lidded eyes stared down at the general and he kept silent as reached up to switch off the lights and then wrapped both arms around him. He only wanted that connection back without question or conversation.  Either Hux would push him away or he would stay where he was.  He sighed and waited.

 

For too long Hux had been deprived of sensation like this, which in his gradually clearing mind could be a reasonable explanation for how amenable he was to it while Kylo was fussing over him earlier. The recycled air of the many ships he had been on offered nothing of the humanity contained within it, and the cleaning droids were efficient and immaculate in their tasks. Surroundings were sterile in every sense, more so in medical wards. Officers, crew, and technical personnel were all discouraged from interacting in a physical manner as it distracted them from their duties. But this warmth as the thermostat struggled, this closeness as they shared the only bed left, was a neurological trigger affecting Hux so profoundly that all he could do was act on it.

Hux went without argument or struggle, a soft sigh pressed into the skin of Kylo's sternum as he returned to that organic, human scent. Hands he’d clutched close to himself extended towards Kylo hesitantly and then at the first contact, desperately. Fingers fanned out in a slick sprawl over Kylo's chest, Hux's other hand grasping at his waist as his lips parted and breathed hot over the salty layer nestled between firm pectorals. With a slow, measured inhale, Hux took it all in until his lungs could hold no more, whimpering softly as he let his breath out, savouring the essence that lingered in his sinuses.

 

So strong were Hux's thoughts in that moment that Kylo caught them like a warm breeze across his consciousness.  A primal need for comfort lingered in the air.  Kylo let a hand drift up to tangle in Hux's hair, smoothing it back from his face and then touching his cheek before running his fingers back down his spine.  Each touch nurtured a bloom of raw contentment in Hux that startled and thrilled him. One hand kept Hux close to his chest while the other wandered, daring to slip up beneath his undershirt to rub his back.

 

When the skin to skin contact was reciprocated, Hux couldn't stop the flood of sensory input that lit up his nerve endings, shocking him with intense pleasure. His logical mind could have easily identified a dopamine rush, but his grip on rationale was tenuous at best as he gave in to physicality. He could feel _everything_ in its minutiae, from the gentle sweep of fingers through his hair to the thumb brushing his cheek. Hux fancied in his overwhelmed mind that Kylo's fingerprints briefly stamped their claim on his skin as if to offer this singular identifying mark as Hux's alone. When Kylo's hand roved up under his shirt, Hux trembled and before he realised it, moaned into the curve of a pectoral, his body arching forward until they were pressed flush up against one another again.

In the dark, one could be forgiven a slight, an accident of touch or a fleeting stumble, but this was something more, something that would be remembered in the bright halogen lights, stark against steel and tempered glass and glowing screens. Even so, the dark wasn't total. The dim glow of the monitors gave off a placid turquoise light that, when Hux opened his eyes, showed him just who he was with. The name weighed on his tongue, but he didn't speak it, kept it safe as if the silence would absolve this transgression. Any questions he should have asked died before he could voice them when Kylo's hands kept him close and caressed his back. Even as their eyes met, Hux, in his rare uncertainty, would not look away-- would challenge even this wordlessly.

 

When he and Hux finally locked eyes Kylo let instinct take over.  He held his gaze for as long as he dared and then brought a thumb to Hux's lips, parting them with purpose as he titled his chin up to bring his mouth level with Kylo's own.  The first kiss was a tentative thing-- an almost apology, though Kylo could not have said what he was apologizing for.  He kept the pressure light but firm, a claim that brooked no argument.  And he asked the question hovering between them with every soft movement of his lips, his body melting against the smaller man's, pliable and aching for reciprocation.

 

So many years had passed since the last time Hux had kissed another that his mouth was momentarily confused as soft, lush lips pressed against it, surprising him with the sweet gesture. When Kylo's hand swept down to Hux's lower back with the gentlest pressure to pull him closer, Hux went, surging upwards and returning the kiss with a fervour that drew a little cry from Kylo and a sent a deep throb throughout Hux's entire body. Fingers tightened their hold on Kylo's waist, Hux's mouth pressing hot, lush kisses to Kylo's, his tongue sweeping in to taste the moan that rumbled up from the other’s throat. 

The air between them was charged and humid. Potent scents of bacta and soot, leather and sweat swirled between them, wet kisses and skin to skin friction the only sounds in the room. Hux wanted more, wanted to melt into the core of heat that Kylo embodied.  He wrapped a leg around Kylo and slotted their bodies even closer. The press of Kylo against him reminded Hux of his body's condition, his hard cock giving an insistent twitch as it met the curve of Kylo's hip. Hux's guttural cry broke the kiss, cut short as he tried to control himself even as his body ached to rut against dense muscle and sturdy bone.

 

 

Kylo tentatively placed a hand on Hux's backside and cupped it  as he urged him forward, pushing his hips up in the same motion.   

Permission granted.

With the electrodes gone it was only a matter of taking care not to hurt his damaged leg as he rolled Hux onto his back and covered him with his body, taking the strain off Hux's hips so he could press his erection against the general's through the fabric.  He gazed into Hux's eyes with each careful thrust, trying to make an inelegant method of mutual friction as pleasurable as he could without causing undue pain.  A hand came back up to Hux's cheek as he pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavy in the small space between their lips.

 

There was a minor twinge of pain in his thigh as he was moved and then the numbness returned. Hux looked up at Kylo and realised he was the cause of this. While the bacta had pain suppressing properties, it didn't extend into deep tissue wounds and Hux took a moment to marvel at how the Force could be manipulated with such finesse by someone so skilled in it.

Now pinned beneath Kylo, Hux could feel that he was hard as well, that he wanted this just as much as his hips began to rock down against Hux, their swollen lengths hot against each other through fabric. The tender gesture of Kylo's hand on his cheek gave Hux the permission he needed, rolling his hips up to meet the careful thrusts, a helpless cry leaving his lips as pleasure spread through his body in undulating waves. Wrapping his legs around Kylo's hips altered the angle and sent a dark thrill through Hux, his hands sinking into thick hair weighed down with sweat and oils to pull Kylo into a needy, breathtaking kiss.

 

A hint of a laugh left Kylo's lips as Hux lifted his legs to hook around his waist.  He increased his focus on the Force-bond, hoping that Hux's exuberance wouldn't cause him more pain later.  The hands that carded through his hair brought a helpless smile to his face and went eagerly back into another long kiss, nudging his nose against Hux's face as he sought to find the perfect angle.  The satisfied hum he earned only heightened his need for the taste of Hux's mouth without thought of consequences.  Eager hips sped up their pace until he felt himself painfully close.  He forced himself to slow down for Hux's sake.

 

The heat between them increased, making Kylo's scent thicker and muskier than before and sending Hux downwards to seek it out. Mouthing down Kylo's neck, he paused to breathe him in, to lap at the salt there and hum against him, tasting the skin of his collarbones, curling himself inwards to reach the slick line of his sternum. A long drag of his tongue and Hux was lost to the sharp taste as his hips stuttered upwards helplessly. He felt harder than he'd ever been before and Kylo matched his desperation thrust for thrust until he slowed his movements, almost as if anticipating what Hux craved most. A turn of his head and Hux sought out the redolent arch of one of Kylo's arms, pressing his nose into the wet crease and moaning as Kylo urged him closer.

 

Kylo squirmed a little as Hux's nose tickled his underarm.  So that was, in fact, what he wanted, and Kylo had no reason to deny it to him.  Face burning, he tucked Hux under his arm just so to give him easy access, contenting himself with kisses against the general's jawline.  He set a more languid pace, Kylo struggling to relax into the strange sensation until finally he rolled them back onto their sides again, the race to finish forgotten as he let Hux take whatever it was that he needed. 

"S-sorry," he stammered and Hux made a strange noise when he was let back in at the spot he wanted.  "...haven't showered."

 

The shift in position gave Hux more range of movement, despite having enjoyed the weight of Kylo on top of him and between his thighs. It was something to consider at a later time when he could think clearly. The present commanded his attention and, more pointedly, the need to alleviate the pressure in his groin. As if understanding far too well what Hux needed, Kylo offered up his other arm, Hux groaning as the invitation was accepted with a rock of his hips. Face buried in the axillary curve, Hux barely heard Kylo's whispered apology over his own muffled keening, his eyes closing as he surrounded himself in the bitter spice. Drowsy and slow, Hux raised a hand to Kylo's face, fingers pressed to lips to silence the unwelcome apology, his tongue darting out to lap at the sour skin to let Kylo know how much he needed this.

 

A little huff was all the reply he could muster when Hux shushed him.  He shivered and blushed at the renewed attention paid to his armpit.  Surely they were breaking some taboo, and the thought had him so hard he could focus on nothing but the relentless movement of his hips.  He gripped Hux's too, trying to do the work for both of them as they writhed on the bed, finding familiar spots where the press of their bodies left him breathless all over again.

 

Nothing else mattered but this. Ages had passed since Hux felt the touch of another and experienced the maddening pulse of his body in the grip of pleasure, his senses re-awakened by the least likely person in the entire galaxy. Eyes that had grown accustomed to the dim light made out the ecstatic expression on Kylo's face, the shimmer of kiss bruised lips.  He shocked himself with the thought that Kylo was beautiful like this, and that he wished to see it many times over. Intoxicated by the scent and feeling the insistent push of Kylo's hips, Hux rocked back against him, returning the desire with his own. It didn't take long to feel the pressure begin to build again, the twist and shudder of hips increasing in desperation until Hux felt the long forgotten pressure low in his belly and grasped tight to Kylo's waist.

"Ren-- "

 

Yes, Ren didn't say.  Because he couldn't speak.  He pumped his hips with renewed vigor, crying out on the cusp of an orgasm.  But couldn't numb Hux's pain and finish at the same time so he opted to let it ebb away and focus entirely on Hux, who came with a muffled moan against his shoulder.  Kylo immediately tugged him into a close embrace, left him panting against his chest.  One hand came down to rub Hux's sore leg as he shifted them again so that Hux lay atop him, cradled in Kylo's arms.  The knight dropped his head back to the flat pillow with a smile.

 

Swimming in that lazy space between physical release and sleepy weightlessness, Hux could feel Kylo under him: a strong hand on his leg rubbing at it so gently, an arm draped over his back. As the lethargy subsided, he could also feel the dampness in his shorts and how hard Kylo still was.

Even without this strange fondness for Kylo over all he had done for him, Hux would have reciprocated, not just because he felt he had to, but because he wanted to. It was something to consider later when he could think clearly, but for now, he angled his body slightly, lying half on top of Kylo in order to slip a hand down, teasing just at the waistband of his shorts in wait of a rejection which never came. Below the fabric, Kylo was hot and desperately hard and as soon as Hux's fingers brushed over the wet head, his hips jerked up and he made an almost pained sound. The hand on Hux's back clutched at him and Hux wrapped his hand tight around the shaft, mouth pressed to the curve of Kylo's neck and nuzzling the damp, salty skin there.

 

"Your leg," Kylo said, voice strained from the effort as Hux boldly took him in hand. Had he ever wanted anything more than he wanted this right now? He brought his free hand up to rub against Hux's scalp, fingers dragging through the hair at the crown.  

"It might start hurting again."

Another soft moan slipped out as Hux flicked his tongue against the notch of his neck, rubbed a thumb over the overstimulated head of his cock.  He nosed at Hux's cheek until the lips he craved found his again and tried to convey through pleading kisses what he couldn't manage in words.

 

The kisses were no less demanding than they were before, Hux taking control of them with deep thrusts of his tongue, the gentle slide of lips coaxing moans from Kylo which Hux swallowed in greedy breaths. He could feel the heavy beat of Kylo's pulse in the thick shaft as he pumped it tight, thumb teasing under the foreskin before pushing it back to expose the sensitive ridge and circling it.

"I know how much you've done for me, I can take the pain. You deserve to take your pleasure." Hux murmured against Kylo's mouth before claiming it again, speeding up the motion of his hand in the humid, cosy space between them.

 

Kylo let himself relax into the sensation, warm all over and strangely self-aware.  As though Hux's hands and mouth were lulling him to a vulnerability beyond what he'd already shown the general.

But there was no fear in it.  He went willingly as Hux quickened the pace of his hand, his body tensing as the sensation flooded him.  Eager kisses turned to hot gasps against one another's mouths.  When his balls drew tight Kylo threw back his head and cried out his orgasm, shuddering as Hux worked him through it and losing all focus in the Force.

 

The sight of Kylo coming undone by his hand was utterly mesmerising. Hux pulled back to watch muscles tense, to see Kylo's face shift into pure bliss, changing into something he'd never seen before-- entirely free of the gravity he usually wore as often as the mask. It was then that the pain had Hux biting his tongue to keep from crying out, composing his own expression to give nothing away, not wanting to worry Kylo as he sought his own pleasure. Waves of sharp pain were ignored in favour of stroking Kylo through, feeling each heavy pulse of his cock and the spreading wetness, hot and sticky, over his fingers. Pushing his face back against the muggy skin at Kylo's neck, Hux nuzzled against it, hiding the slight wince of pain as he shifted his leg off Kylo's thighs.

 

"Hux," Kylo whispered, touching his cheek so that Hux lifted his head and gazed back at him.  

"I'm sorry."  His other hand found Hux's leg again,  "Give me a moment to recenter, I'll take away the pain again."

He wanted to say more but everything that came to mind sounded foolish, cliched, and too earnest.

"You shouldn't...  thank you..." he settled on, the pad of his thumb caressing Hux's cheekbone.  

He knew he should attend to the mess but it felt so good to lie there with Hux atop him. It had been so long.  And a small voice inside warned him that if he broke this spell between them they might never have a moment like this again.

 

Even as his injury throbbed in time with his pulse, Hux made a soft, appreciative sound at Kylo's touch and the promise of relief. Hux had suffered worse without medical attention for hours while in the field.  Surely he could handle these few minutes lying in bed with a person he found to be less of a nuisance than before. It could have been the post orgasm endorphins, it could have been the care with which he was attended to, it could have just been the closeness both of them offered one another that spoke of a profound need for it. No matter what, Hux knew he would be looking at Kylo with an altered perspective, this shared moment burned into his mind forever. The only response he could think of was another kiss, this one slow and affectionate and full of gratitude.

 

Kylo surrendered to the kiss, refusing to mark time with any measure but the pounding of their hearts.  He pulled Hux close again, greedy for him.

"You can sleep," he said finally.  "I'll stay awake.  If I fall asleep I'll lose the connection again.  I should stay here with you..." his eyes searched Hux's face, fearful of suddenly being dismissed. Any moment Hux might come to his senses.

"May I... may I stay here with you?"

 

A little huff escaped Hux as he settled at Kylo's side, laying his head on the pillow they shared and letting a rare smile curve his lips.

"Just give me another bacta patch and a painkiller so we can both sleep. You need it just as much as I do." The tone held no admonishment, just a statement of fact that carried with it a protective sentiment. "One of us should be at peak performance and it clearly can't be me, for a while at least."

Hux pulled a face at the stickiness in his shorts before reaching down and dragging them off carefully with one hand, tossing them over the side of the bed.

"And yes, I want you to stay with me. Just to make sure I don't take a turn for the worse, right?"

 

Kylo nodded and slid off the bed, quietly checking Hux's wound again before medicating him.  He tried not to look too eager as he stripped off off his own undergarments and crawled back onto the narrow bed.

"It's cold," he said, feeling shy again as he pressed up against Hux's warmth.  As though he needed an excuse to be close to him.

"I'm not too warm am I?"

 

Both the patch and the injection took effect quickly and Hux relaxed as the pain subsided. In that hazy state that followed, Hux found it easier to stare openly, which he did, as Kylo stripped his shorts off and slid back between the sheets. He was glad of the warmth and turned onto his uninjured side again to hook an arm around Kylo, seeking the cosy proximity that the narrow bed provided.

"No, you're perfect." If he was clear headed, Hux might have cared how that answer could have been interpreted, but like this, drifting into that disjointed, floaty state, it sounded like the most reasonable thing to say, and the most accurate. Curling himself inward, Hux tucked his head under Kylo's chin, his nose pressed to a collarbone as his eyes fluttered closed. "Wish I could be this warm every night."

 

Kylo wrapped himself around Hux without a second thought, careful not to put any pressure on his wounded leg.

"If you wanted that..." he trailed off.  Not sure if he should follow that train of thought.  Hux nuzzled up against the base of his neck and he sighed, thankful that the general couldn't see his face. Kylo settled for stroking his naked back and raveling his fingers in the short hairs at his nape, committing each sensory detail to memory.

"...I wouldn't be opposed."

 

Sleep wasn't something that came easily to Hux, usually his mind was on overdrive and thinking about a thousand things on a typical night, but lying there with Kylo, both of them wrapped around each other, Hux found himself falling to unconsciousness with a deep sense of serenity and reassurance. Even with Kylo's words echoing in his head, Hux figured it was just the painkillers making him feel this unusual fondness as slumber overtook him, the scent of Kylo imprinting on him as he slept.

 

 

***

 

 

"What do you mean by 'observation and post trauma care' anyway? You heard the doctor, I'm perfectly fine because you did a fantastic job patching me up." 

They walked down the hallway side by side, Hux limping noticeably after having denied the customary overnight stay in the medbay.

"Honestly, Ren, you don't have to spend the night with me, I'm in no danger of my condition worsening." A glance at the knight and Hux sighed, the stroppy tone of voice softening to concession.

"Will it make _you_ feel better by doing so?"

 

Kylo huffed through the mask and but kept his head forward, not looking at Hux out of fear that he would speak aloud an incredibly unprofessional thought.

"You know it would make me feel better...  But I think it would make you feel better too."

 

They arrived at Hux's door and he keyed in his code. Taking the time to hang up his coat, which was the only part of his uniform not damaged in the attack, Hux then limped over to the sofa, only stumbling once, and slumped unceremoniously down onto it. He could use a drink right now. A large, stiff one, but then his gaze swept over to where Kylo loomed halfway between the door and the lounge. 

"Well, come on, then. If you're going to play nursemaid for me, the least you can do it take your helmet off and pour us drinks. Mine's a double neat of the highland. Second shelf, third bottle from your right. I think we deserve it after all that." Hux glanced down at his ruined uniform, the fresh bacta plaster visible through the gash in his trousers. He couldn't help but recall the events of their sabotaged mission and what happened after. The latter seemed like some hazy half-remembered dream, soft around the edges and filtered through a phosphorescent light.

With a sigh, Hux felt the tension ease away now that it was just the two of them in his quarters, his tone losing some of its bite. "Thank you. For taking care of me, my injuries. I appreciate it, Ren."

 

Kylo removed his helmet and set it on a side table.  He acknowledged Hux's words with a curt nod as he fixed their drinks, thoughts racing.

He set them down on the table and then came around and knelt in front of the general.  As they locked eyes he took one of Hux's boots in hand and gently worked it off.

Hux watched with what he assumed was amusement as he grasped the second boot, his hand momentarily resting near the bacta patch.  Only after he'd set the boot next to its mate did he take a seat next to Hux, leaning in closer than was strictly necessary and hoping against hope that the anxious flutter in his chest didn't show on his face.

 He casually lifted an arm and set it on the back of the sofa- a move made bolder by the fact that he hadn't had time to shower.  And then he waited.

 

Wordlessly watching Kylo remove his boots, Hux took a sip of his drink and sighed with relief as he mused on the uncharacteristically subservient act. It was unexpected but not unwelcome and Hux found himself wanting to reach out and card his fingers through Kylo's hair. It was still sooty and matted from the cabin fire, neither of them having had a chance to wash up yet. More snatches of thought were recalled, more soothing sensations, the overpowering need to find solace in Kylo's company and Hux felt heat creep up his face.  He turned his head away as Kylo sat next to him.

"We should probably discuss the, ah, events that transpired on our trip back." Hux took another drink and steeled himself for what could be a very undignified conversation. "I want to make a point of reiterating the fact that I was not myself, that being injured as such and under the influence of medication, I- " When the scent hit him, it was like being transported back to that tiny medical bed, the hazy recollections bursting into brilliant sensory imagery and rendering Hux momentarily speechless.

 

"You weren't yourself?  And now?  Who are you now, General?"

Kylo summoned the courage to touch Hux's chin and tilt it towards him.

"If you want to pretend it didn't happen then we'll do so.  But it's not what I want."

He knew he was close to begging and forced himself to take a breath and center his thoughts.  He touched Hux's cheek, his hair, fully cognizant of the fact that he might never ever have this again.  That this might be the last moment.

With a sigh he withdrew his touch, feeling chastised by Hux's lack of response.  The general only stared at him as though speechless.  Kylo lowered his gaze.

 

There was too much sensory input all at once again, Hux woefully out of his element of control and structure. The touch threw him off even further as Kylo's sharp scent lent a memory to his physical instability and Hux found he wasn't sure what to say in reply. He opened his mouth and closed it, remembering how in their silence that touch had spoken for them. Taking Kylo's wrist, he brought the knight's hand back to his cheek and held it there, turning to nuzzle into the soft leather, lips parting to whisper, "Please."

 

Ren removed his gloves with a smile and set them on the table beside his untouched glass.  It would keep for a moment while he took Hux's face in his hands and offered him a warm kiss, gentle and unhurried.  He would give Hux no reason to regret accepting him again.  As Hux leaned into the kiss Kylo lay back and drew Hux atop him, careful of his leg.  He wanted to roll him over-- to cover him with the heat of his body-- but feared he might worsen the injury.  Instead he gazed up into startled green eyes and then lifted his arms over his head with a sly look. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

 

When Kylo lay back, Hux followed with a questing hum and let Kylo guide him to lie halfway on top. The heat of Kylo's hands, the size of them brought back more of the impressions they left on his body, and Hux could feel himself react only to have them withdraw far too quickly. Pushing himself up from where he leaned against Kylo's chest, he was overcome by the heady scent their closeness allowed him to savour. As if drawn by instinct alone, Hux went without a second thought, plunging his face into the tempting arch of Kylo's arm, mouthing at the fabric and barely stifling a deep groan of pure want.

 

Kylo brought his other hand up to run his fingers through Hux's hair, letting him take everything he needed.  

"Let's go to bed," he murmured after a few minutes' indulgence, his hesitation disappearing with each kiss and nuzzle against his underarms.   "I can help you sleep.  And not just with the Force," he added, trying to keep his voice from trembling, hoping Hux would understand what he was offering and wouldn't turn him down.

 

Hux stood up and drew his hand along one of Kylo's raised arms until he met fingers that entwined with his readily. Together they walked to Hux's bedroom, Hux urging Kylo to sit on the edge of the bed. It was his turn to sink to a knee and undo heavy boots, tugging them off and placing them at the side of the bed. When he stood again, it was to unfasten his own uniform jacket as he stood between Kylo's parted knees. With only the light from the hallway illuminating them, Hux realised he didn't want this encounter to be only half remembered and barely seen. Calling the lights to thirty percent showed him the yearning written plainly on Kylo's face, those fathomless dark eyes looking up at him. This time, Hux didn't hesitate as he straddled Kylo's thighs with barely a wince, not caring about the pain once their mouths made contact. Looping his arms around Kylo's shoulders, Hux slid closer, chests making contact as he deepened the kiss and tugged at Kylo's clothing.

 

Kylo leaned back just enough to pull off his his clothes and discard them on the floor.  He tugged Hux close to his chest, relishing the heat of him.  Before he could second guess the impulse he wrestled Hux down to the mattress and pinned him there, careful to keep his weight off the injured leg.

"Hey," he said, feeling foolish.  But Hux grinned back up at him, making his heart flutter.  He leaned in for another kiss and then caught his own scent and wrinkled his nose, embarrassed.  

"...Are you sure about this... I could shower?"

 

"After." Kylo's scent surrounded him as it did in that tiny bed and Hux trembled in anticipation, his entire body vibrating with it. With Kylo's hands holding his wrists fast to the bed, Hux could feel his strength as well, the weight of his body, the heat of it.  "

I want you as you are, like this." With a tilt to his hips, Hux watched the effect it had on Kylo, his quickly indrawn breath, the flutter of dark lashes. Having his arms raised and his wrists held captive above his head, Hux could smell his own scent as well, almost imperceptible and overpowered by Kylo's irresistible chemistry. He didn't sweat much at all, even during the most strenuous exercises and when he did, his scent was almost delicate-- as slight as he was. To have his lungs flooded with Kylo's masculine essence had him craving more of it, more of Kylo in every way.

 

Kylo gasped as Hux gave a brief thrust against him, a tantalizing taste of things to come.  But his curiosity could only be put off for so long.

"I'll give you whatever you want," he whispered, "but you have to ask for it.  Tell me what you want."  Kylo met his eyes and shyly added, "Tell me how to please you."

 

Heat spread across Hux's face, reddening his cheeks and spilling over the bridge of his nose, his eyes darting away in embarrassment. It wasn't something to talk about, at least not in his few, brief experiences. It was just the meeting of two bodies in need of each other: quick, effectual, over. This was something different though, something new and unexpected but still very much wanted, even if it was with the most unlikely person. There was no reason for Hux to not meet this challenge as he did any other, finding his voice even as he avoided eye contact.

"Just like in the medbay. When we were together, but more." The last words were whispered and Hux felt Kylo's eyes on him and a powerful wave of want coming from him. If that was the Force, Hux welcomed it, opened himself up to it willingly for the first time. "Do you want that too?"

 

 

"Of course I do.  But I want you to tell me what you need.  Tell me why you don't want me to shower."

Kylo encouraged him by leaning in for a kiss against his jaw and another at the base of his throat.  

"Tell me what you're looking for.  I'll give it to you.... Armitage.  I promise.  I just want it to be good for you.  Do you want me to...?"  Kylo glanced at Hux's armpits and shifted his face closer.  

"Do you want me to kiss you here too?  Is that something you like?"  He flushed a little himself, gazing at the soft nest of coppery curls sprouting from Hux's underarms.

 

The kisses had Hux tipping his head back and rolling his hips up again, Kylo's voice deep and comforting. A delicious little tremour passed through him as the tip of Kylo's nose traced down his neck, the warm puffs of breath raising goosebumps on his skin, lips soft and eager. 

"You smell so good, so real. Everything else is sterile and neutral and here you are, alive and warm and purely you." The words fell from his mouth as he was caught up in what Kylo was doing to him. The look he gave Hux spoke to an intent to possess him completely. "

You can kiss me anywhere, but only if you want to. Just don't deprive me of your scent. You smell so fucking good." The next roll of his hips pushed his half hard cock up against Kylo and Hux bit back a whine.

 

Kylo surged down for a kiss as Hux teased him with another thrust, parting his lips with an eager tongue and taking what he ached for.  He kept one of Hux's wrists pinned while his other hand brushed the hair back from the general's face.  

"Then I'll kiss you everywhere."

Kylo leaned over to press his lips to Hux's underarms.  He nuzzled the ruddy hair and lapped at the thin sheen of sweat there, finding it salty and bitter and terribly arousing.  Fingers found Hux's nipple under his shirt and he tweaked gently while he kissed the newly discovered spot, delighting in the way it hardened beneath his fingers.

 

The arm that was freed swung down, Hux's hand wrapping into strands of greasy hair, more for something to hold than to guide him as Kylo found the shallow curve of Hux's underarm and lavished it with attention. Ignoring the pain in his thigh, Hux lifted his other leg, eager for the friction Kylo's weight provided and began to rock steadily against him. Rough fingertips teased and pulled Hux's nipple into a hard peak, the pleasure of it radiating across his entire upper body until Hux was moaning openly, shamelessly, surprising himself with how vocal he was getting.

With a frustrated whine, Hux reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, baring his torso for more, hungering for touches he had been so long deprived of.

 

Kylo helped him struggle out of the undershirt and wasted no time getting his mouth around the stiff little peak and suckling it while Hux made the most delicious sounds.  Remembering the general's plea he kissed his way back up to soft, round shoulders and found his rhythm again.  For a blissful few moments they rocked together, the sound of panting and the faint squeak of the mattress their only accompaniment.  Kylo lifted a hand to mop the sweat from his brow and touched Hux's face again.

"How do you want it?"

 

"Like this...just like this. I want to see your face. Never got enough of it over the years." Hux was panting and hazy-eyed, lost in pleasure and confessing a long hidden secret. When Kylo wiped at his forehead, Hux snatched at his wrist before he could withdraw it and held it close, dragging his tongue up the palm to lick away the briny taste and then sucking two fingers into his mouth and moaning softly around them. His hips hadn't stopped moving in their rhythmic undulations, his cock leaking inside of his shorts and making a slick mess of them. Letting Kylo's fingers slip from his mouth, Hux pulled him down into another kiss, hungry for the contact.

 

Kylo grinned into the kiss and rolled them on their sides, holding Hux as carefully as he could manage.  "Face to face, I can manage.  But how do you want it, General?"  He pawed at Hux's clothed cock for emphasis.  

"Do you want to get a little closer?"

 

When Hux realised what Kylo was asking, his face went hot, a whine escaping when Kylo's hand cupped him through his trousers. His hips stuttered into the touch and he leaned in close, accepting the invitation and hiding his face against Kylo's shoulder. He was breathless as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. "Want you on me, in me. Please. On my back would be best for my injury." Hux wasn't used to making his needs known in this particular manner and he felt so vulnerable, so open. When the heel of Kylo's hand pressed a little harder, Hux moaned loudly and rocked his hips into the touch.

 

"Just as I always imagined," Kylo said, settling Hux on his back again and removing his undershorts to get an eyefull of alluring red curls and a leaking pink cock that he wanted to suck until its owner screamed his name

All in good time, he promised himself, parting Hux's legs with care and lifting them a little to take a lingering look at the frizzy whorl of hair surrounding the hidden fissure he meant to claim. He licked his lips with a sigh.

"You're tighter than a corvaw shell, General.  Perhaps you'd be persuaded to open for my tongue."

Without waiting for a reply from Hux he held his legs firmly apart and leaned in to kiss the spot.

 

It was a very different thing to be laid bare without the comforting haze of painkillers which rendered self consciousness to almost nothing. Here in full faculty of what they were doing and what Kylo could see, Hux had to fight the urge to snap into defensive mode, to hide himself even as he was being manoeuvred by strong hands and bent almost double. Kylo could see _everything_ as he put Hux on display for himself, A blush sweep down his entire torso as he turned his face as far into the pillow as it could go. One hand waved in the direction of the bedside table and just as Hux was about to tell Kylo the lube was in the third drawer down, Kylo's words had his throat closing in pure embarrassment. Shock at what Kylo suggested made Hux forget his shame for a moment, looking down between his legs just as Kylo surged forward and pressed his lips to the tender skin. The sensation shot through him like a blaster bolt, hot and fast and explosive, his head thrown back on a throaty moan. Another kiss, this one lingering and with the press of Kylo's nose up against his perineum had Hux gasping, his hips jerking as pleasure overwhelmed him. No one had done anything like this to him before and it surprised him with how good it felt.

 

Thrilled at Hux's reaction Kylo flicked his tongue against his entrance, tracing the little furl and pressing it with intent.  Hux would need far more than this to work him open but hopefully it would relax him enough to ease the preparation with lubricant.  He pressed hot kisses against the insides of his thighs, savoring each little twitch and cry.  The sparse hair tickled his nose and he rubbed it in the base of Hux's sac as he pleasured him, gratified by a long, low moan.

As Hux eased into the sensation Kylo pulled back just long enough to locate the lube in the drawer, rubbing Hux's entrance with a thumb to keep him excited.  When he returned to task he coated his finger and pushed the tip in, smiling as it met the barest resistance.

 

All Hux could do was lie there and take it, so lost in the pleasure of it that words abandoned him. Breathy sighs and obscene moans spilled from his parted lips as Kylo's tongue worked him over in ways he never thought possible. When Kylo pulled away, Hux whined softly in protest and glanced down to watch the proceedings from under eyelids heavy with pleasure. The first push of a fingertip sent a delicious throb of anticipation through him, watching the subtle shift of muscles under sweat-sheened skin. His legs angled wider as Kylo slid in further.  Biting down on his lower lip, his hands crushing the sheets, eyes darting down towards the rise in Kylo's trousers. Even though that night was a haze of patchy memories and pieced together images, Hux remembered watching Kylo undress before sliding into bed with him, recalling how beautiful he looked naked.

 Embarrassment stole over Hux at the slick sounds of Kylo's finger moving in and out of him as he fell back to the pillow and threw an arm over his burning face. It brought what they were doing into a tighter focus and while Hux felt not an ounce of regret, he did wonder idly why he had waited so long to seek this out. He supposed all they needed was the proper catalyst which, to his amusement was impending death. "Another...give me another, open me up."

 

Kylo added a second finger, feeling Hux bloom open for him and press down to meet him at the knuckle.  By the time he had three fingers slick inside, Hux cried in pleasure at each intrusion and wiggled his hips so beautifully that Kylo had to stop himself from returning his mouth to the spot he'd pleasured.  The desire to feel the iron in his thighs as they clamped around his head and rode his tongue to orgasm momentarily overrode all other thoughts.

But Hux wouldn't get exactly what he wanted that way.  No, Kylo had learned he had to be close for that.  By the time he lined up his cock for entry Hux was begging and Kylo soothed him with nibbles along his jawline.

"Ready for me, General?"

 

Even though he knew Kylo was being careful with him, it didn't stop Hux from pleading with him to hurry, his body trying to work those thick fingers in deeper while aching for more. When he finally felt the nudge and press of Kylo's cock, the question was met with a frustrated whine, Hux nodding while still hidden behind his forearm. The initial burn was expected and Hux panted softly as he relaxed himself further, his entire body trembling. It was the soft little kisses along his jaw that distracted him from the pain, Hux lifting his arm and slipping his fingers through Kylo's hair, pulling him in for a proper kiss, hard and hungry and shot through with deep moans.

Hux could feel his entire body respond to Kylo, the helpless shivers giving way to an encompassing warmth that felt like he was wrapped in the softest blanket, recalling the same sensation when Kylo joined him in that little bed on the shuttle. Safe, comforted, adored. Later he would think back in a quietly awestruck way that Kylo Ren could make him feel those things, but for now he let it move through him, visceral and pure.

The first thrust broke the kiss with a cry that Hux didn't realise he was capable of, warmth shifting into a fire that burned through his veins. The wound was forgotten as he wrapped his legs around Kylo's hips, the hand in Kylo's hair untangling and sliding down to cup his face. There was undisguised wonder in his eyes as he looked at Kylo's face, a part of him still catching up with the reality of what they were doing.

 

Hux's tight heat left Kylo gasping and he shuddered as he worked up to a second slow thrust.  The sensation of slim thighs embracing his hips momentarily overwhelmed him.

"You feel incredible," he said before taking another, softer kiss from those flushed lips.  He pistoned his hips, unable to help himself from upping the tempo.  And Hux touched his face so sweetly that he lost himself in the sensation of it, pressing their noses together when he couldn't catch his breath for kissing so they could keep contact.  When Hux offered him a shy nuzzle in return he whispered the general's name, hearing the raw need in his own voice.

Sweat pooled in his pits from exertion until he could smell himself. but he was so lost in the heat of the moment that he didn't stop to think about it.  Or the effect it might have on his partner.

 

The pace built with each thrust until Hux forgot himself completely, pleasure making him shameless and vocal. Unhindered by painkillers, he voiced his rising desires with throaty moans and sharp gasps, his hands seeking out sweat slick skin, his body's motions matching Kylo's in every way. When the scent hit him again, Hux couldn't hold back as he surged up on an elbow and dragged his tongue along the dripping skin of Kylo's sternum, groaning against the skin there.

"Ren, I need you, need more." He could hear how ruined he sounded, desperate for the source of the bitter salt essence hidden under Kylo's arms. Turning his head, Hux nuzzled at the junction below Kylo's shoulder, seeking it out and already salivating. "Please."

 

With an indulgent smile Kylo slowed his movements long enough to lift one arm and gently fit Hux's face into the curve of his armpit, cradling him there.  As Hux let out a contented little moan he eased them over onto their sides and then rolled them again, staying snug inside Hux as he lay on his back.

"You'll have to ride me but I think you'll prefer the angle."  With both arms raised above his head and his chest on full display he pumped his hips, coaxing Hux to meet each thrust.

 

The change of position put some weight on his injured thigh, but the pain was eclipsed by the pleasure of sinking down on top of Kylo's cock, gravity pulling it even deeper inside of him.

Between being filled completely and stretched out by Kylo's impressive girth, Hux let out a low groan at the sight this new position provided. Kylo's beautiful body was on glorious display for him, all those muscles and sticky, sweaty skin, the ripe scent of his armpits luring Hux in closer. Reaching down, Hux grabbed hold of Kylo's elbows and kept them pinned as he rolled his hips and leaned in to press his face into the curve of one side. A long, low moan escaped as he lapped at the pungent stretch of skin.

 

It tickled and Kylo let out a breathy laugh before finding his rhythm again.  He found himself oddly protective of Hux's desire, the way he dove in to lick the sweat clinging to his underarms with enthusiasm.  Kylo pistoned his hips, attempting to do more of the work for both of them, intoxicated by the tight squeeze of Hux's neglected hole and eager to let his partner focus on taking what we wanted.

"If I'd known how much you enjoyed that I would have kept you pinned under my armpit when you lost to me at that sparring match years ago."  He chuckled at the joke, hoping Hux would find it amusing and not humiliating.

 

"Mmm, it was the very reason I lost." Hux's words were slightly muffled against Kylo's arm. He lifted his head and smirked. "I'm up for a rematch if you want one."

Switching sides, Hux dove in to Kylo's other armpit and inhaled deeply, a shock of pleasure as the scent filled his lungs, hips bearing down, the pace quickening. "Though I suggest we, ah! We make sure to lock the training room door in case the match becomes more _heated_."

 

Kylo tossed his head back and groaned, tempted by the image.

"Sounds like a date."

He continued to thrust, feeling his climax drawing close.

"Hux," he whimpered... "I could use a little attention too."  It embarrassed him how much he wanted to be kissed by those plush lips, even shining with his own sweat.

 

"Have I not been giving you enough?" Hux nuzzled even further into the damp patch of hair, certain that there was just a little more of that salt hidden there and licking away every trace of it. Sitting upright again brought Hux down fully on Kylo's cock He licked his lips and fixed lidded eyes on the Knight writhing beneath him.

"Is that why you always loom about behind me on the bridge, you just need some attention?" Leaning back to take some weight off his leg, Hux braced his hands on Kylo's thighs and arched his body, proud to be so flexible with his yoga regimen. The effect it had was telling. Kylo's eyes raked down the length of his body, a needy wail coming from him as Hux began to ride him hard.

 

"Want your mouth," Kylo pleaded, watching Hux's cock bob with enthusiasm as he bounced on his own.  Hux was exquisite at this angle; creamy skin and flushed cheeks, little pert nipples begging to be sucked.  But it was his pink lips that Kylo coveted.  

"Please..."

 

It was the plea that sent a fierce urge to claim through Hux, blood rushing in his ears as he leaned forward, hands coming to rest on either side of Kylo's head. The position shifted the heavy cock inside of him and he groaned, meeting Kylo's gaze and lifting one hand to stroke a cheek. The kiss was a deep, honest thing.  He gave himself to the slow press of mouths, slick against each other and tasting of salt, Hux's tongue taken greedily and met with a hungry moan. For a moment he felt like a circuit opened between them, a flood of emotions spilling over, unsure if it was coming from Kylo or if it was his own.

 

Kylo closed his eyes and Hux's thoughts washed over him like a tide, drowning out any inhibitions that remained.  His general wanted him just like this and he would give anything of himself for Hux's pleasure.  Everything of himself.

His hands came up to grasp coppery hair at the roots, even as Hux pulled back a little to take in the sight of him.

"You know you have me, don't you?" he asked, unable to keep a hint of anxiety out of his voice.  Did Hux realize how far gone he was-- how much he needed this connection?

 

What Hux knew was that these sorts of things never lasted, that they were over almost as soon as they began. It was all he knew, faces forgotten after the experience was exchanged. The oddity in this case was that it had happened with the same person twice-- and the person being Kylo Ren the most unexpected thing of all. With Kylo's hands sunk into his hair, his cock buried deep in his body, their emotions welling up and spilling into each other in that nebulous connection, Hux felt dangerously emotional. 

It was a fluke, he was certain, but one that he'd remember long after everything else faded into the background. Hux would recall the care and tenderness, the comfort, the acceptance, the wild desire when he was alone again, always alone again. He would have that when Kylo was gone, the thought strong enough to ripple through the connection, making Hux lightheaded. Thinking didn't suit what they were doing and he wanted this moment to last without any thought of the future and what it meant.

The only reply he had was another slow, hungry kiss as his body sought out its pleasure and gave it back, moaning into Kylo's mouth. 'Stay, stay, stay,' his mind supplied, willing the memory of this night to remain with him, every sensation intact.

 

"Hux," he said, responding to the unspoken thought. " _Let_ me stay.  Don't leave me," he begged,  buried so deep in the other that it felt as though they'd been forged together there; some mysterious connection of the body withheld until this moment.

"You feel so good... don't leave me..." He stroked Hux's cheekbones, committing them to tactile memory.

 

 

When Hux drew close again to kiss him he lost control of the moment and climaxed with a soft cry before collapsing back on the bed.  In the flood of sensations that took him a single image stood out.  Hux whined as the connection broke, still desperate for his own orgasm.

 

 

"I know what you want," Kylo promised. 

He'd seen it in Hux's mind, unbidden.  Without pausing to think he rolled Hux over, took his swollen cock in his mouth and worked it, hard.

 

Left empty and unfinished, Hux was about to take himself in hand when Kylo answered his unspoken desire, climbing between Hux's thighs and taking him between those lush lips. The sight alone was almost enough to have him spilling. Hux held himself back by sheer willpower alone just to watch as Kylo took him down effortlessly. Hux wasn't a small man, but when Kylo's nose bumped against his pelvic bone and he could feel the head of his cock wrapped tight in constricting throat muscles, there was a new level of respect for Kylo's self determination and muscle control. Reaching down and sliding a hand through Kylo's hair, pushing it back off his face, Hux was greeted by that dark gaze as he hovered on the brink of his release. Speech failed him but his thoughts were clear. _I won't leave you, I want you here with me. I want you._

 

Kylo worshiped him with his mouth, enjoying the musky and slightly sour taste of him.  He hummed with pleasure as Hux neared completion and surged forward to bury his nose in the soft nest of his crotch, intoxicated by the scent there, the strongest he'd discovered on his otherwise pristine body.  As he closed his eyes he felt Hux climax and struggled to swallow every drop.  When he finally pulled off he favored Hux with a smirk.

 

As he spilled down Kylo's throat, Hux's husky, resonant moans filled the room, his mind alight with pleasure that he projected at Kylo. He knew he should have been controlling his thoughts but in the wake of his powerful orgasm, he found he didn't care if Kylo heard it all. The hand clutching at the knight's hair eased into apologetic strokes as Hux caught his breath. _Sorry I didn't warn you. Stay the night. Come back to me tomorrow. Whatever this is, I don't want it to end._

In that warm, dreamy aftermath, Hux imagined a morning on some distant planet, feeling the light of an actual sun warming his face as it shot through sheer curtains. He lay in a plush bed, languid and boneless and at his side was Kylo, propped up on an elbow and looking at him with an affectionate smile. The thought was shut down quickly, Hux not certain just how much of it escaped as his senses returned to him. With a groan, he rolled onto his side and buried his face in the pillow, feeling awkward in the aftermath.

 

"Don't worry," Kylo said, cuddling up against him, nuzzling the back of his neck, his shoulders.  "I'm going to stay right here."  He pressed a kiss to Hux's shoulder blades, trailed more down his spine and tried to project his own contentment in the vulnerable space between them..  When he picked up on Hux's stray fantasy he hid his face against the base of his scalp, buried his nose in the short hairs there.  And for a long time he could not speak.  

"Hux," he murmured finally.  "I want that too."  Mortified at giving himself away he kept hidden there, listening to the slow drag of every inhale and exhale.

 

Shoulders went rigid, his eyes flying open to stare at the open closet door across from the bed. Kylo saw it all, saw Hux's secret daydream in all it's mawkish hedonism. Heat spilled across his cheeks, down his neck, his breathing hitched for a moment out of shame. And then it dawned on him that Kylo had just admitted to wanting it as well.

"Do you ever think of what we could have had if our egos didn't get in the way when we first met?" As the sweat cooled between them, Hux wanted to insinuate himself into Kylo's space, wanted to learn the shape of him, the scent of him and make it his own. He tangled their legs together and slipped an arm around him like that night on the medical bay cot, cosy and safe-- feeling as though they were the only people in the galaxy.

"When I first saw you without the helmet, it was your youth that surprised me. Closely followed by how beautiful I thought you were. I couldn't correlate that with your arrogance and I hated you even more. I wish I hadn't."

 

"Mmm... Hux, what do you mean 'could have had'?"  Kylo kissed his, forehead, feeling such warmth well up at the praise that for a moment he didn't know where to put his hands except that they were touching his general, running over places newly familiar to him.  

"We can have what we want," he continued.  "Whenever we want it."

Kylo let himself be drawn into another kiss, closing his eyes and losing himself in the intensity of Hux's lips.  Greedy for their connection he held him tight, giving Hux no chance to pull away or second guess himself.  Fingers traced each notch of his spine, the span of his shoulders, and when Kylo tried to break the kiss Hux wouldn't allow it.  So they lay entwined, enjoying the taste of one another.

"See?" Kylo said when Hux turned his head to yawn, looking so vulnerable he needed to be kissed immediately after. "We could do this every day."

 

This easy intimacy was unfamiliar to Hux but it felt _right_ in ways he couldn't comprehend or analyse. All he knew was that he’d been too blinded by his own pride and constrained by stubbornness to have worked with Kylo instead of disregarding him at every turn. The attack on the shuttle proved that Kylo wasn't out to undermine him, he could have easily let Hux bleed out and take full command. In the aftermath, it was the soft look in those dark eyes and the softer sentiments projected at him that made Hux realise that they could indeed have this.

"My crew... we should at least keep the pretense that we're not. Ah. What ever this is." It was too new to give it a name and the ones that were available sounded maudlin at best, twee at worst.

"We both have an image to uphold and being able to command respect is imperative."

 

"Fine by me," Kylo said with a grin.  "I'd prefer to keep you a secret.  It's no one else's business what we do."

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Hux's mouth, wanting to show him the intimacy that would be reserved for his general alone.

 

"I'm glad we can finally agree on something," Hux murmured as he tipped his head and caught Kylo's mouth in a proper kiss. When they parted, Hux couldn't help the insecurity that came over him in that moment after baring his heart and soul to another, hating the way it made him feel so weak and needy. "You...you'll stay, right? This really isn't just you having a go at me, this is _us_?"

 

 

"This is you and me, Hux." Kylo said firmly, taking the general's smaller hand in his and holding it to his chest.   Words came to mind; stupid, inefficient words.  He chose to kiss his hand instead, marking his promise with the gesture.

 

 

***

 

 

"I won't have you dismissing my commands, Ren." Nine standard days he'd been gone. Nine days without any sort of communication given the sensitive nature of the mission. Nine nights of Hux lying in bed wondering if Kylo was alive or… not.  "You may be a Force user, but here on _my_ ship there is a chain of command that needs to be respected in order for everything to operate smoothly. _You_ reporting to debriefing after a mission, successful or otherwise, is imperative to the proper function of your station as a co-commander."

To say he was relieved that Kylo returned without so much as a scratch, the ship intact, and not a single Trooper dead, was a monumental understatement. Having to wait those tense minutes between Kylo's arrival to the hangar and his imposing presence on the bridge made Hux realise just how emotionally invested he was in their relationship. It was troublesome. It was exhilarating. He didn't want to change a thing. 

Except maybe the fact that they were on the bridge and still dressed.

 

Kylo merely inclined his head, letting his featureless mask do the work of disinterest in Hux's words for him.   Beneath it a smile played on his lips, one he was incapable of hiding.  Without speaking he strode off the bridge, knowing Hux would wait just long enough to discourage suspicion before coming after him.

It was nothing to go directly to Hux's quarters.  No passing officer or droid would question his presence there.  No one knew he spent more time there than in his own or that he'd moved several personal items there for the sake of convenience.  

He'd barely gotten his boots off when Hux entered the bedroom in a huff.  Kylo stood and met him at the the door.

"You can't just--"

Kylo pushed him against the wall and silenced him with a deep kiss.

"Missed you so much," he murmured against his partner's lips.  "So much...."  He failed to keep a wicked grin off his face.  "The crew said nothing to my face but I could tell they were not thrilled with my choice to forgo a shower before the trip home.  Couldn't exactly tell them I was saving the sweat of that last battle for you.  All for you, Hux."

 

The scent hit him at the same time Kylo's mouth had come crashing down against his, Hux drowning in the combined hit to his senses and feeling his knees go weak.

"I'm so glad you came back unharmed. I hate these missions where you have to keep radio silence." Hands clawed at black robes that still smelled of ozone and ashes from the battle, Hux groaning as he uncovered more, sinking his face in between the folds of fabric, trying to find skin to nuzzle against.

Having the knight back in his arms, just to feel the solidity of him was enough to have Hux ravenous for more, wanting to saturate his entire being with Kylo's presence.

"You smell incredible."

Hux pushed aside more of Kylo’s robes as he steered them over to the bed, pausing when skin was revealed to him. He pressed his nose to the freckled strip of Kylo's sternum to breathe in deeply. Overwhelmed by the aged redolence of musk and sweat, Hux flicked his tongue out for a little taste, sighing as the salt tingled on his tongue.

 

Kylo struggled out of his robes, pausing with a shiver as Hux took his first taste of him.  He made quick work of the rest so he could lie back naked on the bed, a feast spread for Hux's pleasure. Far from being self-conscious about it as he had in those first tentative days of their budding relationship, he now desired nothing but to offer up his body in the state that his general preferred.

"Come here," he whispered, "I need you."

 

There was only enough cognitive function to slip his uniform jacket off and then Hux's brain stalled, the garment falling to the floor as he watched Kylo divest himself of his clothing. There would never be a time where the sight of Kylo's naked body wouldn't stir the deepest, gnawing hunger in Hux, his body moving on an instinctual level to join with his lover. The time apart only made this need stronger and the rich, powerful scent of him lured Hux closer until he was crawling up the bed, uncaring that he was still mostly dressed in order to to be close once again.

Fingers sank into thick hair and tightened, swallowing Kylo's soft gasp in a slow burning kiss, breaking it only to whisper against parted lips, "I'm taking tomorrow off. You're mine for the next cycle." Hux didn't care if his crew noticed both their absence, let them talk. That's all it would be, just typical ship gossip while in Hux's quarters they did things even the most salacious rumours couldn't hold a candle to.

It came to Hux then, how much he missed Kylo when he was away on missions, how the aftermath of their reunions came close to looking like a fight had broken out, how this was so much more than just blowing off steam and a passing physical dalliance. He never thought it would be a word in his vocabulary, but as Hux pressed his face into the salt-slick curve of Kylo's arm, he blushed as the sentiment of _love_ curled through the forefront of his mind, pushing it out towards Kylo, more as a question than a statement.

 

When Hux resurfaced to stare at him, cheeks pink and eyes searching, Kylo traced the shell of his ear, the line of his nose, the curve of his jaw, touching as if to memorize the composition of his beloved's face.  

"Yes," he rumbled, his voice thick in response to the unvoiced question,"of course."

There was nothing else to say as he drew Hux back down against him, humming in contentment as the nuzzling under his arms grew more pronounced, turned to soft kisses.  His hands slipped down to push Hux's trousers away, unfastening them with a thought.  He ran possessive hands over the general, claiming him anew before seeking his mouth again to taste himself on those perfect lips.

 

Having seen for himself the extent of Kylo's powers, it made Hux laugh to feel the invisible Force touch at his trousers, knowing that Kylo wasn't above using it for his own personal satisfaction. And while it was nice to have that level of convenience, nothing could beat the solidity of those warm, strong hands on him, pushing his trousers and boxers down. Taking the cue, Hux undressed the rest of the way, boots clattering to the floor, undershirt tossed aside until he was just as naked as Kylo.

"Did any of your Force visions show you this?" Hux sat up astride Kylo's hips, the hot line of Kylo's cock slotted neatly between his cheeks, Hux's own cock hard and glistening at the tip, his back arched slightly, hands braced behind him on top of Kylo's thighs. "Were you ever aware that you and I would end up together like this?"

 

"No," Kylo said, eyes widening to take in the sight before him.  "Not in a million years."

He swallowed.  "I never thought I would have anyone... not like this.  Not beautiful like you are.  Not open to me the way you are."

Hands wandered over every newly exposed place within reach, tracing the lines of Hux's body with reverence.  He thumbed pert nipples, wanting to kiss them.  The leaking slit in Hux's cock begged to be sucked and worshiped.  

"Everything about you, it's perfect.  The right shape... the right shade of pink..." he trailed off, knowing the words were foolish and unable to stop them from coming.

"I'm starving for you."

He thrust his hips up a little, so eager for it. He teased the cock bouncing in front of him with a gentle flick of his thumb followed by a slower exploration with his fingers.

 

After so long with just his own hand and a vivid imagination, Hux was eager for the touch, his hips jerking up at the slight contact. They had forever before them, nights like this where they could explore and twine their lives even more deeply with one another. Tonight though, it was visceral and demanding, Hux just as ravenous as Kylo was.

With a little grin, Hux rocked his hips back down against Kylo. "You know where the lube is. Let's see just how soundproofed these walls really are."

 


End file.
